Picture Prefect
by Darlene
Summary: About a girl, whose family was ripped appart by everyones favorite Dark WIzard.


Picture Prefect

By: Darlene

Disclaimer: JKR owns all HP characters, I'm just using them… I own the plot, and a few characters. 

A/N: This is my first fic. ^This^ means a flash back. 

Summary: About a girl whose family was ripped appart by Voldemort. 

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

-February 29, 1996- 

Daria's POV

We were the picture perfect family. A mother, Father and two girls. Totally cliché. Not anymore. Never again. You-Know-Who made sure of that. Maybe I should start from the beginning. Yeah, that's it. The beginning. 

My name is Daria. Daria Black. I'm about 5 feet tall. I have longish brown hair. My eyes used to be a bright and cheery blue. Now they're a stormy gray. A lot can happen in one short year. 

Dreams last for only so long. I dreamed that we would always be together. If you saw me on the street, you wouldn't even think of talking to me. My hair is long, dirty and my clothes are torn. I should be in an orphanage, I know. I won't go though. I never will. I know my uncle is out there some where, on the run from the law. Sorry, I'm getting off track. 

-August 14, 1995-

^The day was ending, the air was warm. Perfect summer night. If you didn't live in a constant fear of being murdered every-time there was a knock at the door, you might actually enjoy it. 

BANG! The door shot off its hinges.

My little sister screamed, my dad yelled for us to run. We just stood there.

My mom stood in front of my sister and me, quietly telling us to run. 

I hated to leave them, but If we didn't run, we would both die. I grabbed my sister and ran for all I was worth. We made it to Meadow Brook before we collapsed in a heap. Elaine, my sister, asked me if Mommy and Daddy were all right. I burst out crying.^ 

-February 29, 1996-

I had never thought that You-Know-Who would find us. But then, I had been a naïve 11 year old. Elaine had only been 6. I wonder if Elaine is happy, she had been taken to an orphanage. I had told her to go with them, that she would be happier there. I promised her that I would see her again.

-Feb. 29, 1996-

Elaine's POV

Daria told me it would be all right in the end. She promised that we would see one another again. 

People came by and took me away from Daria. I miss her. 

The Lady and Man who adopted me are nice, but I want my Mommy and Daddy back. I miss them too.

I don't call the people who adopted me Mommy and Daddy, but they said it's okay for me to call them by their first names, Marcia, and Larry.

I don't think they know about Daria. this morning, they asked me who Daria is. They said I was screaming for her last night. Daria told me not to trust anyone, not even her. I told Marcia and Larry that she was my friend. I know I lied, but I don't want them to know about her. 

-March 1, 1996-

Daria's POV

Does anyone notice me? I wonder. A man comes near me. My body tenses up. I know how to defend myself. God knows I've had to do it enough. The man looks young, but his dark brown hair is just beginning to go gray at his temples. 

'Daria?' he asked.

'How do you know my name? Who are you?' I don't know why, but I trust this man. 

He laughed a little and sat down, facing me. 'I know your name because I knew your parents. My name is Matthew. Matthew Burdette.' 

I remember his face. It's like a dream almost. 

-April 13, 1985- 

^Jake, isn't she beautiful?' 

'She sure is, Marie.'

These were my parents. They looked so young. A man entered. He sat down by my parents. 

'Hullo Matt. How's life?'

Matt laughed. 'Life is great, couldn't be better. I just came from Remus' house. I can't believe it's almost 4 years since little Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who. It seems like yesterday that I was arguing with Sirius and James about the best Quidditch team. I can't believe Sirius could do something like that. I just can't believe that he would betray his best friend. It's almost like they switched. But, that's impossible.' ^

-February 29, 1996- 

I looked at Matthew, could this be the same person? 'Matt? Why are you here? Is uncle Sirius innocent? '

Matt smiled, revealing white teeth. 'Daria, yes, Sirius is innocent. I know where he is too. He lives with a friend of ours, Remus Lupin. Would you like me to take you to Sirius?' As he asked me this, he stood.

'Yes, I would. But first, do you know if my sister is okay?'

'Elaine is fine. If you want, I can take you to her first, then your uncle.'

'Yes, please! I would love to see Elaine!' I was standing now, jumping up and down in excitement.

Elaine's POV

Someone was knocking on the door. 

'I'll get it!' called Marcia.

Larry's sharp voice carried up the stairs. 'Who are you? What do you want?'

'Sir, I simply would like to see my sister, Elaine. My name is Daria Black.'

'DARIA!' I ran down the stairs and found myself in Daria's arms. We were both crying. 

I looked away from Daria. I looked at Larry and Marcia. They were looking at the both of us. Daria looked up. She was grinning. 'Told ya.' A man moved from behind us and asked to talk to Larry and Marcia. They went into the kitchen.

Matt's POV

Larry and Marcia are very understanding people. They seem to be at peace with the fact that Elaine has other family. They have agreed to let her go with Daria. 

As I walk out to where the two girls are, I wonder what Sirius's reaction will be. He will probably start to hyperventilate, at the fact of having two girls on his hands, being on the run from the Ministry. 

The girls are sitting on a couch, catching up on news. I hate to break it up, but I need to take them to Sirius. 

Daria's POV

Before my mind could catch up to my motions, I was standing next to Matt, holding Elaine's hand. We were going to Apparate to Remus Lupin's home, in London. Matt had his eyes shut. There was a flash of white-ish blue light, and we were gone.

We reappeared in front of a medium sized house. I could hear a dog barking and a man's voice. I really hope that Uncle Sirius would take us. Matt walked up to the door, Elaine, and myself trailing behind him. 

A man opened the door. He had light brown hair, flecked with gray. His sliver eyes were kind. 'Hello Matt, how can I help you?' His voice was soft, and very calm. 

'Remus, can you tell me if Sirius is around?' Matt's voice was tight, as if he was nervous.

'Please come in, I'll tell you're here.' 

'Tell him I have company too…'

For the first time, Remus looked at us. 'Are they…' words seemed to fail him.

'Yes, yes they are.'

'Sirius is going to try to convince you that he can't take them, I'll bet.' Remus said this with a wry grin.


End file.
